Yugi's American Cousin
by MetroLuz
Summary: Yugi's cousin,Skylar, had got caught by the police again, and now she has to live with her primo and abuelo.
1. Bank Robbings,Airplane trip,and Skylar

~~~~~In America~~~~~  
  
Girl:!Mierda! !Andale amigos van rapido!  
  
Several teenagers ran out of the bank all with at least two money bags. All but one was able to get away from the blaring sirens.  
  
Cop:Hold it! This is the police put the money down and put your hands in the air.  
  
The girl did so.  
  
~~~~~At the station~~~~  
  
Cop1:Name?  
  
Girl:Skylar-Angelo Mutou.  
  
Cop 2: It says here that there are no living relatives of the Mutous in the US. It says that the young couple Tracken and and Maricela Mutou were killed in a car crash about 3 months ago.  
  
Cop1:So you've been on your own for several months?  
  
Skylar:Yep, hell I am in high school.  
  
Cop1:Does she have any other family?  
  
Cop2:*looks through her file.* Yes most of her family is in Japan.  
  
Cop1:Okay Skylar you'll e on the next plane to Japan, you'll be escorted by two of our best guards. You'll be give enough money to buy essential things for yourself. Got that?  
  
Skylar:*getting up* Si`,si` I got it.  
  
Cop1:You're flight is leaving at 6:00 pm.  
  
Skylar:That's only 30 minutes.  
  
Cop1:Right. Guards! Get miss Mutou to the airport and make sure she doesn't escape.  
  
Guard1:Right. *he slaps a pair of cuffs on Skylar and they escort her out.*  
  
~~~~~In Japan~~~~  
  
The gang, Yugi,,Jonouchi,Hiroto,Ryou,and Anzu,are eating lunch at school when they notice a police car driving up to the school.  
  
Ryou:Jonouchi what did you do now?  
  
Jonouchi:Very funny Ryou.  
  
Hiroto:Hey somebody's coming out.  
  
The gang looks to see who was coming out of the car.  
  
Yugi:Skylar?  
  
Anzu:Who?  
  
Yugi:Skylar-Angelo, my cousin from America.  
  
Jonouchi:Why is she here.  
  
Yugi:Oh no she didn't.  
  
Before anyone asked he saw one of the guards take off her cuffs.  
  
Yugi:She did. *sigh*  
  
The cops escorted her inside.  
  
Principle:Miss Mutou i expect you won't make any trouble here. Right?  
  
Skylar:Yes sir.  
  
Principle:Good you may go to the lunch room.  
  
Skylar:Thank you sir.  
  
Skylar leaves and enters the lunchroom. The entire lunchroom falls silent when Skylar walks through the room. Many students murmured what she did and who she was.  
  
Yugi:SKYLAR!! HEY SKYLAR! You can sit over here.  
  
Skylar:Yugi? YUGI BOY! Thanks. *she runs over to the table* Hi there.  
  
Jonouchi:Uh...hi. WHAT WAS UP WITH THE CUFFS?! *Anzu kicks him* OW!!  
  
Anzu:*hisses* Jonouchi!  
  
Skylar:*laughs* That's okay I just robbed a bank, and they sent me to live with my family.  
  
Yugi:Oh yeah your mom and dad died.  
  
Skylar:Yeah....so the cops wanted me to live with you and Abuelo.  
  
Hiroto:Abuelo?  
  
Skylar:Spanish for grandpa.  
  
Ryou:So you're Spanish?  
  
Skylar:My mom was.  
  
Ryou:Oh I see.  
  
Skylar:?Qeu ves tu?  
  
Ryou:Huh?  
  
Skylar:*laughs*Nothing.  
  
Yugi:Oh I get it.*laughs* That's stupid.  
  
Skylar:You laughed.  
  
Hiroto:What did she say?  
  
Yugi:She asked what do you see.  
  
Jonouchi:Oh I get it. Yugi's right that is stupid.  
  
Skylar:I know.  
  
~~~~Later After School~~~  
  
Yugi:Grandpa!?  
  
Skylar:!?Abuelo!? ?Tu eres en el casa?  
  
Grandpa:Yes I'm here. *enter the room* It's great to see you again Skylar. I told you that some day you'll be brought to that school in handcuffs.  
  
Sklyar: I know how can I doubt my Abuelo.  
  
Yami:Hello Skylar.  
  
Skylar:You must be...Yami? Right?  
  
Yami:Yes I am.  
  
Skylar:Hola Senor Yami.  
  
Yami:Spanish?  
  
Yugi:Her mom was Spanish. But she died.  
  
Bakura-*enters* Isn't that a heartbreaker.  
  
Grandpa:Bakura show some compassion.  
  
Bakura:Fine who are we being compassionate to?  
  
Skylar:Me.  
  
Bakura looks at Skylar and immediately falls head-over-heels in love. Bakura pushes Yami out of his way and holds Skylar's hand and kisses it.  
  
Bakura:Forgive me I didn't know that you were the beautiful being who was gracing their presence in this store.  
  
Skylar:My he's charming.  
  
Yami:*getting up and whispers* Charming my foot.  
  
Yugi: *to Ryou* Looks like your Yami has a crush on my cousin.  
  
Ryou:*to Yugi* Good maybe he'll be a little nicer to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
So what do you think? Good? Add more pleas give me you reviews. 


	2. Bakura,Yami,and Skylar a love triangle

I DON'T OWN IT. ONLY SKYLAR.  
  
Bakura:*pouring on the charm to win Skylar's affection* Allow me to get your things.  
  
Yami:No I'll get her things she a guest of Yugi's.  
  
Bakura:I said I'll do it!  
  
Yami:I will!  
  
Bakura:NO I will!  
  
Yami:I will!  
  
Skylar:!!!MUCHACOS!!! *Bakura and Yami look at Skylar* I'll do it if you two are gonna fight!  
  
Yami and Bakura:Sorry.  
  
Skylar sighs and mutters something in spanish on how annoying the two yamis were getting.  
  
Yugi:Yami don't tell me you like her too?  
  
Yami:*blush* Uh..no w..why would you think that?  
  
Ryou:You were fighting with Bakura to see who got to carry her stuff in.  
  
Yugi: Great my cousin has the charm of a king cobra. *sigh*  
  
Skylar:Hey Yugi,Ryou can you two give me a tour of your town por vavor?  
  
Yugi:Sure, why I thought you hated tours?  
  
Skylar: *to Yugi* Hey the sooner I get away from those two locos the better.  
  
Yugi:Gotcha.  
  
Skylar:Yugi,Ryou! !VA!  
  
Yugi,Skylar and Ryou exit the card shop.  
  
Skylar:Finally out of that place! !Los muchachos son raro mucho!  
  
Ryou:Huh?  
  
Skylar:Those guy are very strange!  
  
Yugi:Agreed. I never thought I'd see my Yami fell in love.  
  
Ryou:Your Yami? What about Bakura!?  
  
Skylar:!Andale amigos! !Andale!  
  
Yugi:We're coming, we're coming.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura is spying on Skylar from a distance. Yami sneaks up on him.  
  
Yami:Bakura, I see you're spying on Skylar.  
  
Bakura:*jumps* Well w...why are you here Yami?  
  
Yami:*blushes* Uh..no reason.  
  
Bakura: Hey you're moving in on my territory!  
  
Yami: Skylar isn't YOU'RE territory!  
  
Bakura:Oh and she's your?  
  
Yami: I'm not saying she is.  
  
Bakura: Hey she's a bad girl my kind not the goody-goody kind like you.  
  
Yami:Mind saying that again?  
  
Screen gets cut in half diagonally with the focus on their eyes with flames both in the bachgound and in their eye.   
  
Bakura:Yeah she's not...*Yami punches Bakura in the face* Jackass! *Punches Yami*  
  
A street brawl began between the two yamies. Yugi and Ryou sees it.  
  
Yugi and Ryou:YAMI!?  
  
Yami and Bakura stop. Skylar picks them up by the necks of their shirts.  
  
Skylar:Yo soy mucho disappointed in you guy I thought you guys were responsible.  
  
Yami and Bakura:Sorry Skylar we just..just..*they both blush*  
  
Skylar:WHAT?! You guys were fighting over me?! !Oye! *starts muttering curses in spanish and leave*  
  
Bakura:Way to go Yami!  
  
Yami:Me?! Why you..*they start to fight again*  
  
Yugi:Great they're fighting over her.  
  
Ryou:Well...maybe we should go after Skylar she doesn't knowthis place very well.  
  
Yugi:Agreed,Hey you two come on we've gotta find Skylar.  
  
Bakura:Fine. *drops Yami*  
  
Yami:*hits the ground and trips Bakura* Coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There second chapter and a love triangle has appeared so who do you think Skylar's gonna choose? Don't decide too quickly because I'll also be putting in Malik and a TEEN Pegasus. Continue reading to find out about the teen thing.  
  
Give me your choice for who Skylar should chose or should she just be pimping and your reviews. 


	3. A Teenage Pegasus?

A Teenage Pegasus?  
  
It was a simple night everything was fine at the Mutuo household a card game between the guys had been going on for a while. Skylar walks around the group.  
  
Skylar: Aha! *takes a card from each player* Jin! *lays the cards down*  
  
Jonouchi:Hey you're not even playing!  
  
Skylar:So?  
  
Hitoro; Jeez you're about as annoying as Pegasus.  
  
Skylar: A winged horse?  
  
Ryou:No Maxamillion Pegasus the creature of Dual Monsters.  
  
Skylar:Ahhh I see....said the blind man to his death wife when picked his hammer and saw when he tried to pet his invisible dog.  
  
Group: *(minus Skylar) sweatdrop*  
  
Skylar:What??  
  
Yugi:*laughs* That is pathetic.  
  
Skylar:Everything I say is pathetic.  
  
Kaiba:Why wouldn't I be suprised if it's true. *Skylar chucks a pillow at him* Hey!  
  
Skylar:Deserved it! So Mokuba...my only friend in the world...   
  
Mokuba:*Mokuba luaghs pats Skylar on her head* There there.  
  
Skylar:*snaps her finger in front of Mokuba's face* Sleep.  
  
Mokuba practically falls out of his seat.  
  
Skylar:I like him. *snaps again* Awake!  
  
Mokuba gets up and both luagh.  
  
Skylar:So tell me about this Pegasus hombre.  
  
Mokuba:Well he trapped me and my brother's soul in the shadow relam as well as Yugi's grandpa.  
  
Skylar:?Abuelito?  
  
Yugi:Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Skylar gets up and goes to the study and pulls out a book of Spanish Spells that her old friend Memo (May-mo) gotten her before he died. She turns to the page of "De-Age Spells".  
  
Skylar:Okay...*begins chanting the spell*  
  
~~~~~~~Pegasus's place~~~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus got up he began to feel weird...then an eirre glow appeared around him then the de-ageing process began.  
  
~~~~The morning at Casa de Pegasus~~~~  
  
Croquet:(A/N That right?) Master Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus:Yes Croket? What is it?  
  
Croquet:You...need to see this?  
  
Pegasus got up and walked over to Croquet when he noticed HE WAS ONLY HALF HIS SIZE!!!  
  
Pegasus:*gulp* Croquet what happened to me?!  
  
Croquet:I'm not sure sir.  
  
Pegasus:Who has the ability...Bakura. Come we're going to find the rat that did this to me.  
  
Croquet:Yes sir.  
  
Pegasus and Croquet took off in one off his choppers and heaed to the Mutou residence.  
  
~~~~~~~~At Yugi's House~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone woke...you see last night was sorta of a party.  
  
*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock!*  
  
Yugi:I got it. *opens the door* Hello?  
  
Pegasus:Hello Yugi-Boy, mind if I come in?  
  
Yugi:*eyes grows wide* P...Pegasus? What happened?!  
  
Pegasus:As soon as I get inside.  
  
Yugi:Okay.   
  
Pegasus enters everyone stares at him wiht the same wide eyes while Skylar hides under her comic book.  
  
Kaiba:Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: Yes Kaiba-Boy?  
  
Jonouchi:*luaghs*What happened to you? Did you shrink in the wash?  
  
Hitoro:Good one. *high fives Jonouchi*  
  
Pegasus walks over to Jonouchi and FLIPS over the chair he's sitting in.  
  
Bakura:*enters rubbing the sleep out of his eyes* What's going on here?Pegasus what happened to you?  
  
Pegasus:You should no you rat!  
  
Skylar:No he doesn't. *gets up*  
  
Pegasus looks at her, he can't believe how much she looks like his beloved Cecial. He goes up to her and takes her hand.  
  
Pegasus:Yugi who would this beautiful creature be.  
  
Skylar:This "beautiful creature" would be the rat that turned you into a teen.  
  
Yugi:You what?! How!?  
  
Skylar;Mi amigo Memo gave me un libro de spells y incantations. Bad thing he never gotten me the reverssal libro y the comany went out of business as well.  
  
Pegasus:So I'm stuck like this?  
  
Skylar:Uh...si?  
  
Pegasus:Great...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There now you know about the teen thing...now next chapter Malik goes after our Skylar....may I quote Pegasus...Great. Well please review. And still send me your chioce for the guy Skylar should choose. A Teenage Pegasus? 


	4. Love Pentagon Now?

A Love Pentagon Now?  
  
Skylar is running to school.  
  
SKYLAR: !Maldito! I'm late! Just think it was about a month since I robbed that bank and came to live with Abulito and Yugi. I thought everythig was gonna be normal, but I was wrong. First I have Bakuara and Yami fighting over me. I mean those two were already in a street fight. *sigh* Now there's Pegasus, he likes me because I look like his wife who es muerto.  
  
As she rounded a corner she crashes into Marik.  
  
SKYLAR:! Lo siento! !Lo siento!  
  
MARIK: That's okay I didn't feel a thing.  
  
SKYLAR:?Eres tu egipcic?  
  
MARIK: Huh? Oh yeah I am Egyptian. My name is Marik.  
  
SKYLAR: Yo me gusto Marik, me llamo Skylar-Angelo.  
  
MARIK:Spanish I see.  
  
SKYLAR:Si, yo soy americana,mexicana, y japonesa.  
  
MALIK:Huh? American, Mexican, AND Japanese, how?  
  
SKYLAR: Mi padre was japones, mi madre was mexicana, y yo vivo en Los Ustados Unidos.  
  
MALIK:I see.  
  
SKYLAR:Ahora, yo necesito ir a la escuela rapido. *runs off* !Adios Malik!  
  
MALIK:See ya. Wow she's kinda cute. WHOA! Did I just think that? I can't be getting a crush on a girl I just met, can I? I need to find out more about her.  
  
He easily heads off in the direction that Skylar went in. As he passes the card shop Bakura bumps into him.  
  
BAKURA:Hi Malik.  
  
MALIK:Bakura do you know a girl by the name of Skylar?  
  
BAKURA:*sigh* Do I ever. She's Yugi's cousin and she is fine.  
  
MALIK:What you know her?  
  
BAKURA:Know her? Hell I love her.  
  
MALIK:You too?  
  
BAKURA:What do you mean?  
  
MALIK:Well I just ran into her and...*blush*  
  
BAKURA:HEY YAMI! It's a love pentagon now!  
  
MALIK:Love pentagon?  
  
BAKURA:Yeah me, Yami,Pegasus...  
  
MALIK:Pegasus? How...  
  
BAKURA:Skylar turned him into a teen.  
  
MALIK:Oh...  
  
BAKURA:And now you.  
  
MALIK:I don't know how she captivated me but her radiance was hypnotic. (A/N: I found my thesaurus!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~WHEN SCHOOL'S LET OUT~~~~  
  
Skylar enters the house.  
  
SKYLAR: !Skylar es en el casa!  
  
YUGI:I don't think you need to announce it.  
  
SKYLAR:Lo siento primo.  
  
YAMI:Well it's official. Skylar is now part of a love pentagon.  
  
SKYLAR:?Como?  
  
YAMI:You know that guy Malik you met on you way to school some how your hypnotic radiance have captivated him.  
  
SKYLAR:Perfecto...ahora yo have five muchacos after me.  
  
YUGI:Not to mention three are ancient Egyptian spirit and one's a millionaire turned teen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There now you can make your final decision of who Skylar should be with. Because in the next chapter she's gonna choose. 


	5. Author's Note

Listen I can't update untill i get suggestions from you of who Skylar should be with I'm sorry but I need your help. 


	6. Another Note

Hey My pal Runa_girl (pen pal) gave me a great idea of what should happen next I'm sorry to crush all of you that told me who Skylar should go out with but her idea's kinda cool so stay tuned. 


End file.
